


imperfection

by evijuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Eму есть за что любить себя и восхищаться собой, если он создал настолько совершенных созданий, в которых нашлось место вот такому несовершенству. Совсем как в людях.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 4





	imperfection

Камски никогда не скрывал того, что любуется собой. Уж он-то заслужил право на самолюбование больше, чем кто-либо другой, стоит только посмотреть на его создания, на его корпорацию, приносящую миллиарды долларов, на него самого. У него есть все, что только можно пожелать: бесчисленное количество послушных и идеальных андроидов, огромная вилла с бассейном и видом на город, внешность, на которую так падки те, на кого он соизволит обратить внимание.   
Ему не нужны подтверждения того, что он хорош, или что его работа ценится - он уже стал Создателем, тем, кто создал этому миру новое будущее, тем, кого будут помнить и о ком будут писать задолго после его смерти. Новый Бог этого мира.   
Он разглядывает себя зеркале: темные круги под глазами, чуть осунувшееся лицо, бледная кожа и впалый живот. Сейчас он не похож ни на Создателя, ни на красивого ученого с обложек журналов. Болезнь, какой бы поначалу несерьезной она ни казалась, может настичь даже такого как он.   
Камски поспешно запахивает халат, морщась - лекарства еще не начали действовать, и следующие пару часов будут весьма увлекательными и болезненными. Он мог бы позвать кого-то из своих ручных машин, но ему не хочется, чтобы они видели его таким. Да, им будет все равно, но ему - нет. Он должен быть их идеалом, а человек, с трудом дошедший до постели и не способный с третьего раза взять трясущейся рукой стакан воды, на идеал не тянет. Глупо и нерационально, но он, в конце концов, человек, и не обязан быть рациональным, если ему не хочется.  
\- Мистер Камски? Вы в порядке?  
Коннор заходит в его спальню почти не слышно, и Камски разглядывает его, вцепляясь пальцами в край тумбочки. После всех этих анализов и разговоров с врачом, он и забыл, что сегодня Коннор должен был прийти к нему за очередной порцией информации о Киберлайфе и девиантах. Черт.  
\- Ты не вовремя. Приходи завтра.  
Очередной приступ боли настигает его на середине фразы, и ему приходится сделать медленный выдох, чтобы не застонать. Чертовы лекарства!  
Коннор все еще стоит на пороге, и Камски мысленно закатывает глаза - да, это не его вышколенные андроиды, которые понимают с полуслова. Вместо того, чтобы уйти, Коннор подходит ближе и берет с тумбочки стакан с водой, который Элайджа так безуспешно пытался достать.  
\- Позвольте, я вам помогу. Вам больно. У вас давление на критической отметке и тахикардия.  
Коннор держит стакан с водой, как будто немного нерешительно, и Камски морщится, разглядывая его: спокойное, чуть обеспокоенное выражение лица, бледно-синий индикатор на виске, внимательный взгляд карих глаз. И все-таки, есть в нем что-то, что Камски замечает еще в их первую встречу. Но Камски пока не может понять, что именно: будь Коннор просто девиантом, это он бы сумел отличить, но здесь что-то другое.  
\- У меня еще и спазмы капилляров, если уж ты сканировал меня, то мог бы делать это тщательнее.   
Он пытается шутить, и Коннор даже едва-едва улыбается, правда не естественно, а потом подносит стакан с водой к его губам, придерживая голову Элайджи, и помогая ему сделать несколько глотков. После воды становится чуть лучше, и Камски уже может самостоятельно забраться под одеяло и похлопать рядом с собой.  
\- Я передумал. Оставайся. Вряд ли я тебе сегодня что-то расскажу, но может ты мне?  
Коннор выглядит немного недоумевающим, но все-таки устраивается на краю постели, отставляя стакан.  
\- Не думаю, что смогу многое вам рассказать, мистер Камски. О чем бы вы хотели услышать?  
Как Камски и ожидал, на самом деле Коннору есть, что рассказать, и они разговаривают несколько часов, пока боль наконец-то не отступает, и Элайджа наконец может ровно дышать. Коннор словно только этого и ждет, он встает, чуть наклоняя голову, и снова изображает на лице улыбку.  
\- Мне пора, мистер Камски. Я зайду завтра за обещанной информацией.  
Элайджа разглядывает его, усмехаясь краем губ, и кивает - он вполне может сделать вид, что Коннор просто сидел с ним, потому что он сам его об этом попросил. И, разумеется, он может не обратить внимания на то, что Коннор на самом деле отвлекал его разговорами, упоминая что-то забавное или что-то, о чем Камски не знал, каждый раз, когда Элайджу накрывал очередной приступ боли, отвлекая его от этого. И на то, что Коннор провел с ним ровно столько времени, чтобы удостоверится, что боль прошла, и лекарства поступили в кровь в нужном количестве.  
Коннор чуть медлит у двери, оборачиваясь и негромко добавляя:  
\- Рад, что вам лучше.  
И Камски улыбается, на этот раз широко и искренне. Да, ему есть за что любить себя и восхищаться собой, если он создал настолько совершенных созданий, в которых нашлось место вот такому несовершенству. Совсем как в людях.


End file.
